parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Parody Movies To Make
Here is a list of Seth Cvengros's movie parodies to make. List of Parody Movie Casts (Thomasladdin) *Thomas the Tank Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Aladdin *Emily the Emerald Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Princess Jasmine *Courage the Cowardly Dog as The Genie *Pikachu (from Pokemon) as Abu *Salem (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) as Rajah *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as The Sultan *Baron Dante (from Croc) as Jafar *Plucky Duck (from Looney Tunes) as Iago *Dick Dastardly (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) as Razoul *Muttley, Klunk, Zilly (from Wacky Races and Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines), Butch, Meowth, James (from Pokemon), and Stormtroopers (from Star Wars) as Razoul's Guards *Dr. Nitrus Brio (from Crash Bandicoot) as Gazeem the Thief *Willie the Giant (from Fun and Fancy Free) as The Cave of Wonders *Orville (from The Rescuers) as The Magic Carpet *The Inqusitor (from Star Wars) as Snake Jafar *Reflux the Knaaren (from Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) as Genie Jafar Thomasladdin (Seth Cvengros's Style) (Tanyahontas Mousekewitz) *Pocahontas - Tanya Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) *John Smith - Justin (from The Secret of NIMH) *Governor Ratcliffe - Jenner (from The Secret Of NIMH) *Meeko - Tom (from Tom and Jerry) *Flit - Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) *Percy - Spike (from Tom and Jerry) *Chief Powhatan - Papa Mouskewitz (from An American Tail) *Grandmother Willow - Mrs. Mulch (from Wallace and Gromit) *Nakoma - Miss Piggy (from The Muppets) *Kocoum - Starkiller (from Star Wars) *Kekata - Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) *Thomas - Whiff the Garbage Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Wiggins - Duncan the Narrow Gauge Engine (from Thomas and Friends) *Ben and Lon - Donald and Douglas the Scottish Twins (from Thomas and Friends) Tanyahontas Mousekewitz (Seth Cvengros's Style) (Percy) *Percy the Small Engine as Dumbo *Bert Raccoon (from The Raccoons) as Timothy Q. Mouse *Miss Bianca (from The Rescuers) as Mrs. Jumbo *Rosie the Pink Engine as Giddy *Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) as Prissy *Nellie (from Nellie the Elephant) as Catty *Piella Bakewell (from Wallace and Gromit) as Matriarch *Jessie (from Toy Story), Lady Kluck, Maid Marian (from Robin Hood), and Lady Tramine's Two Stepdaughters (from Cinderella) as Other Female Elephants *Plankton (from Spongebob Squarepants) as The Ringmaster *Swiper the Fox (from Dora the Explorer) as Smitty the Bully *The Monkeys (from The Jungle Book) as The Pink Elephants *Stanley the Silver Engine, Toby the Tram Engine, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand the Logging Locos (from Thomas and Friends) as The Crows *Henry the Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Mr. Stork *Chug (from Chug and Friends) as Casey Jr. *Other Humans and Animals as The Circus Animals Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo) (Seth Cvengros's Style) (Mollystasia) *Molly the Holden Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Anastasia *Edward the Blue Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Dimitri *Dexter's Dad (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Vladmir *Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Pooka *Diesel 10 the Evil Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Rasputin *Stepney the Bluebell Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Bartok *Dexter's Mom (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Sophie *Belle the Firefighter Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Dowager Empress Marie *Chris's Parents (from Sonic X) as Anastasia's Parents *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Phlegmenkoff Mollystasia (Seth Cvengros's Style) (How The Monster Stole Christmas) *Sullivan (from Monsters Inc) as The Grinch *Harold the Helicopter (from Thomas and Friends) as Max *Boo (from Monsters Inc.) as Cindy *and more How The Monster Stole Christmas (Seth Cvengros's Style) (The Hero of Notre Dame) *Bernard (from The Rescuers) as Quasimodo *MeeMee (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Esmeralda *AiAi (from Super Monkey Ball Advenutre) as Tony Toponi *Devious Diesel the Black Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Judge Frollo *Duck the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Hugo *Oliver the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Victor *Lady the Beautiful Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Laverne *Filburt (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Clopin *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as Archdeacon *Tod's Mother (from The Fox and the Hound) as Quasimodo's Mother *Female Characters as Gypsies *S.C.Ruffey the Freight Car (from Thomas and Friends) as Brutish Guard *The Spiteful Breakvan (from Thomas and Friends) as Oafish Guard *Toad the Brakevan (from Thomas and Friends) as Djali *Grandpa Fletcher (from Phineas and Ferb) as Old Man *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Frollo's Soldiers *Cyril Proudbottom (from The Wind in the Willows) as Achilles The Hero of Notre Dame (Seth Cvengros's Style) (Mad Jack Hood) *Mad Jack (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Robin Hood *Snuk (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Little John *Sailor Moon (from Sailor Moon) as Maid Marian *Flash Dashing (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Prince John *George the Steamroller (from Thomas and Friends) as Sir Hiss *Paxton the Blue Mountain Quarry Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as The Sheriff of Nottingham *James the Red Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Friar Tuck *Tiger (from An American Tail) as Alan-a-Dale *Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toons) as Lady Kluck *Cliff (from CatDog) as Trigger *Lube (from CatDog) as Nutsy *Rafiki (from The Lion King) as Otto *Toulouse (from The Aristocats) as Skippy Rabbit *Young Nala (from The Lion King) as Sis Rabbit *Young Faline (from Bambi) as Tagalong Rabbit *Bambi's Mother (from Bambi) as Mother Rabbit *Berlioz (from The Aristocats) as Toby Turtle *Smudger the Dark Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Captain of the Guards *Croc's Father (from Croc) as Father Sexton *Croc's Mother (from Croc) as Mother Church Mouse *Dantinis (from Croc) as Prince John's Thugs *Rasputin's Green Minions (from Anastasia) as Sheriff's Thugs *The King (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as King Richard *Various People as People of Nottingham - Various Animals *and more Mad Jack Hood (Seth Cvengros's Style) (Mrs. Brisby and the Seven Characters) *Mrs. Brisby (from The Secret of NIMH) as Snow White *Basil of Baker Street (from The Great Mouse Detective) as The Prince *Scylla (from Hugo the Troll) as The Queen *Witch Hazel (from Looney Tunes) as The Queen as the Witch *Greg Page (from The Wiggles) as Doc *Fred Flintstone (from The Flintstones) as Grumpy *Anthony Fields (from The Wiggles) as Happy *Jeff Fatt (from Wiggles) as Sleepy *Murray Wiggle (from The Wiggles) as Bashful *Barney Rubble (from The Flintstones) as Sneezy *Baby Herman (from Roger Rabbit) as Dopey *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The Magic Mirror *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Humbert the Huntsman *Various Animals as The Forest Animals Mrs. Brisby and the Seven Characters (Seth Cvengros's Style) (Tillie in Wonderland) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Alice *Mama Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) as Alice's Sister *Hello Kitty as Dinah *Toothy (from Happy Tree Friends) as The White Rabbit *Trusty (from Lady and the Tramp) as The Doorknob *Butch (from Tom and Jerry) as The Dodo *Bill and Ben (from Thomas and Friends) as Tweedledee and Tweedledum *Robby (from Pingu) as The Walrus *Pingu (from Pingu) as The Carpenter *Tigger (from Winnie the Pooh) as Bill the Lizard *Female Characters as The Flowers *Count Duckula as The Caterpillar *Squeeks the Catterpillar as The Caterpillar (Butterfly) *Lammy (from Happy Tree Friends) as Bird in a tree *Dennis (from Thomas and Friends) as The Cheshire Cat *Berk (from The Trap Door) as The Mad Hatter *Eeyore (from Winnie the Pooh) as The March Hare *Piglet (from Winnie the Pooh) as The Doormouse *Ed, Edd, and Eddy as The Card Painters *Madame Medusa as The Queen of Hearts *Mr. Snoops as The King of Hearts *The Clowns (from Dumbo) as The Card Solders Tillie in Wonderland (Seth Cvengros's Version) (Sleeping Beauty) *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Princess Aurora *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Prince Phillip *Pearl (from TUGS) as Flora *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Fauna *Princess Alice (from TUGS) as Merryweather *The Duchess (from TUGS) as Maleficent *King Nod (from The Thief and the Cobbler) as King Hubert *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as King Stefan *Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) as Queen Leah *The Queen (from Albert the Fifth Musketeer) as Queen Leah *Tiny (from Le Great Dane Robbery) as Diablo (Maleficent's Pet Raven) *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Maleficent's Goons *and more Sleeping Beauty (Seth Cvengros's Style) (Cartoon Story) *Mario as Woody *Sonic as Buzz Lightyear *Donkey Kong as Mr. Potato Head *Diddy Kong as Slinky Dog *Mumbo Jumbo (from Banjo Kazooie) as Rex *Bottles (from Banjo Kazooie) as Hamm *Princess Peach as Bo Peep *John Darling as Andy Davis *Hooded Claw as Sid Phillips *Penelope Pitstop as Mrs. Davis Cartoon Story (Seth Cvengros's Style) (The Aristotrolls) *Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) as Duchess *Rut (from Hugo the Troll) as Marie *Rit (from Hugo the Troll) as Berlioz *Rat (from Hugo the Troll) as Toulouse *Blue (from Blue's Clues) as Frou-Frou *Bridget (from The Swan Princess) as Madame Adelaide Bonfamilie *Bluto (from Popeye) as Edgar *Grandpa Fletcher (from Phineas and Ferb) as Georges Hautecourt *Gonzo (from The Muppets) as Roquefort *Tony Toponi (from An American Tail) as Napoleon *Fievel Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) as Lafayette *Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) as Thomas O'Malley *Toodles Galore and Sylvia (from Tom and Jerry and Looney Tunes) as Abigial and Amelia *Danny (from 101 Dalmatians) as Uncle Waldo *and more The Aristotrolls (Seth Cvengros's Style) (Sonic Claus is Coming to Town) *Baby Santa/Kris Kringle - Baby (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) *Young Kris Kringle - Tails (from Sonic) *Adult Kris Kringle - Charmy (from Sonic) *Kris Kringle (Santa Claus) - Sultan (from Aladdin) *Jessica - Princess Sally Acorn (from Sonic) *Jessica (Mrs. Claus) - Granny (from Looney Tunes) *Topper - Cheese (from Sonic) *Burgermeister Meisterburger - Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) *Grimsby - Sniverly (from Sonic) *Winter Warlock - Mike Wazowski (from Monsters Inc) *S.D. Kluger - Butch (from Tom and Jerry) *Tanta Kringle - Nicole Watterson (from Gumball) *Dingle - Pumbaa (from The Lion King) *Wingle - The Pink Panther *Bingle - Blanky (from The Brave Little Toaster) *Tingle - Basil of Baker Street (from The Great Mouse Detective) *Zingle - Manny (from Ice Age) *Burgermeister's Soldiers - Robots (from Sonic) *Children - Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Phil, Lil, Dil, and Other Children Sonic Claus is Comin' to Town (Seth Cvengros's Style) (Bart Simpsonocchio) *Bart Simpson as Pinocchio *King Triton (from The Little Mermaid) as Geppetto *Rayman (from Rayman 2: Revolution) as Jiminy Cricket *Ly the Fairy (from Rayman 2: Revolution) as The Blue Fairy *Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario) as Stromboli *Toulouse (from The Aristocats) as Figaro *Dinah (from Alice in Wonderland) as Cleo *Edgar Balthazar (from The Aristocats) as The Wicked Coachman *The Bear (from The Fox and the Hound) as Monstro the Whale *Bokkun (from TUGS) as Lampwick *Frank and Eddie (from TUGS) as Honest John and Gideon *Jasper, Horace (from 101 Dalmatians), Banzai, Ed (from The Lion King), Cliff, Lube (from CatDog), Eddy's Brother (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy), Zebedee, and Zak (from TUGS) as The Coachman's Minions Bart Simpsonocchio (Seth Cvengros's Style) (Mario Pan) *Mario (from Super Mario Bros) as Peter Pan *Princess Peach (from Super Mario Bros) as Wendy Darling *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros) as John Darling *Toad (from Super Mario Bros) as Michael Darling *Esmeralda (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as Mary Darling *King Koopa (from Super Mario Bros) as Captain Hook *Bowser Jr. (from Super Mario Bros) as Mr. Smee *Captain Phoebus (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as George Darling *Sagwa (from Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) as Nana *Bear (from The Fox and the Hound) as Tick Tock the Crocodile *Teensies (from Rayman) as Indians *Princess Daisy (from Super Mario Bros) as Tinkerbell *Ranger Smith (from Yogi Bear) as Indian Chief *Heffer (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Slightly *Globox (from Rayman) as Cubby *Jake and Finn (from Adventure Time) as The Twins *Murfy (from Rayman) as Nibs *Chris (from Sonic) as Tootles *Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Kamek, Blue Goomba, Red Goomba, and the Koopa Troopas as The Pirates *Princess Rosalina (from Super Mario Bros) as Tiger Lily *Andre (from Rayman) as The Singing Pirate *and more Mario Pan (Seth Cvengros's Style) (The Bandicoot and the Animal) *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Young Tod *Chuckie Finster (from Rugrats) as Young Copper *Crash Bandicoot as Adult Tod *Knuckles (from Sonic) as Adult Copper *Zeebad (from The Magic Roundabout) as Amos Slade *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chief *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Big Mama *Coco Bandicoot as Vixey *Madame Adelaide Bonfamillie (from The Aristocats) as Widow Tweed *Laurel (from Laurel and Hardy) as Dinky *Hardy (from Laurel and Hardy) as Boomer *Piglet (from Winnie the Pooh) as Squeeks the Caterpillar *Fat Cat (from Chip and Dale: Rescue Rangers) as the Bear The Bandicoot and the Animal (Seth Cvengros's Style) (The Forest Book) *Pinocchio (from Pinocchio) as Mowgli *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Baloo *Montana (from Play Safe) as Bagheera *Alice (from Alice in Wonderland) as Shanti *Theodore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Colonel Hathi *Ninjaws (from Rayman) as Shere Khan *Cabot (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kaa *Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Winifred *Little Toot (from Dumbo) as Hathi Jr. *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as King Louie *Chicken, Katz, Fox (from Courage the Cowardly Dog), Bokkun, Scratch, Grounder, Sniverly, Decoe, Bocoe (from Sonic), Sal Left Thumb (from The Amazing World of Gumball), and Goombas (from Super Mario Bros) as Monkeys *Other Tugboats as Elephants *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as The Leaf Eating Elephant *Foduck (from Theodore Tugboat) as The Burglar Elephant *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Hair Elephant *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Rama *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Raksha *Other Characters as Wolves *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as The Wolf Leader *Gromit, Asterix, Obelix, Gordon Quid, Mr. Blik, and Waffles as The Vultures *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Ranjan *Junior (from Lady and the Tramp) as Baby Mowgli *Peter Griffin (from Family Guy) as Mowgli's Father *Lois Griffin (from Family Guy) as Mowgli's Mother *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Old Monkey The Forest Book (Seth Cvengros's Style) (The Little Female Engine That Could "1991 film") *Deon (from Chug and Friends) as Tillie *Georgia *Doc *Daylight (from Chug and Friends) as Farnsworth *Old Freddy (from Chug and Friends) as Jebediah *President (from Sonic) as Rollo *Lafyette (from The Aristocats) as Handy Pandy *Jona (from Chug and Friends) as Pete *Treelo (from Chug and Friends) as Chip *Big Mickey (from TUGS) as Tower *Rocko (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Eric *Mrs. Martin (from Caillou) as Jill *The Slag Brothers (from Wacky Races) as Giraffes *Timon (from The Lion King) as Jeepers the Toy Monkey *Bitterbug (from Walter Melon) as Stretch *Kimi's Mom (from Rugrats) as Missy *Goliath (from Goliath II) as Perky *Lady Kluck (from Robin Hood) as Grumpella *and more (Babes in Toyland) *Darwin Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Jack *Anais Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Jill *Ash Ketchum (from Pokemon) as Tom Piper *May Maple (from Pokemon) as Mary Lamb *Timmy (from Timmy Time) as Mary's Little Lamb *Admiral Razorbeard (from Rayman) as Barnaby Crookedman *Scrapper (from Mr. Bean) as Scat *Bulldog (from All Abir-r-rd!) as The Bare Trap Dog *Mufasa (from The Lion King) as Mr. Dumpty *Dave (from Chug and Friends) as Toyland Express *Roscoe (from Oliver and Company) as Gonzargo *DeSeto (from Oliver and Company) as Rodrigo *The Gobbos (from Croc) as The Mice *Morph (from Treasure Planet) as The Monkey Wrench *The Dantinis (from Croc) as The Goblins *Baron Dante (from Croc) as The Goblin King *The Kikurians (from Hugo the Troll) as The Toy Soldiers *and more (Little Golden Book Land) *Salty (from Little Toot) as Beamer The Old Lighthouse *Sea Rouge (from TUGS) as Scuffy *Other Tugboats as The Other Boats *Ronald (from Chugs and Friends) as Tootle (Both Trains) *Blue (from Dora the Explorer) as Poky Little Puppy *Marie (from The Aristocats) as Shy Little Kitten *The Crocodiles (from The Rescuers Down Under) as The Alligators (All Mean and All Float In Water) *Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Saggy Baggy Elephant *Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tail) as Tawny Scrawny Lion (Both Strong and Proud) *and more (An American Tail) *Whopper (from An American Tail) as Fievel Mousekewitz *Tom (from Tom and Jerry) as Tiger *Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) as Wile. Burp *Hopper (from A Bug's Life) as Cat R. Waul *Eustace (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Papa Mousekewitz *Muriel (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Mama Mousekewitz *Timothy Q. Mouse as as Honest John *Prince John (from Robin Hood) as Moe *Mickey Mouse as Tony Toponi * as Jacob Pneumatic *and more (Chug and Friends) *Chug (from Chug and Friends) as Thomas *Dave (from Chug and Friends) as Edward *Jona (from Chug and Friends) as Henry *Jeffrey (from Chug and Friends) as Gordon *Greg (from Chug and Friends) as James *Ronald (from Chug and Friends) as Percy *Old Freddy (from Chug and Friends) as Toby *Salty *Daylight (from Chug and Friends) as Spencer *Scotty and Andrew (from Chug and Friends) as Donald and Douglas *Deon (from Chug and Friends) as Emily *Steve (from Chug and Friends) as Duck *Rosie *Boco *Sir Topham Hatt (Chug and the Magic Railroad) (Chug and Friends: Calling All Engines!) (Chug and Friends: The Great Discovery) (Chug and Friends: Hero of the Rails) (Chug and Friends: Misty Island Rescue) (Chug and Friends: Day of the Diesels) (Chug and Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery) (Chug and Friends: King of the Railway) (Chug and Friends: Tale of the Brave) (Chug and Friends: The Adventure Begins) (Chug and Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) (Chug and Friends: The Great Race) Trivias (Thomasladdin 1, 2, 3, and TV Series) *Thomas, being Aladdin, is the main hero of the Thomasladdin trilogy and TV series, because the inspiration is inspired by SonicandKnuckles's Thomas/Rayman Parodies, because Thomas is Rayman. Thomas will be pulling Annie, Clarabel, and Beatrice in the Thomasladdin trilogy and TV Series. *Emily, being Princess Jasmine, is the main female of the Thomasladdin trology and TV series, because the inspiration is inspired by SonicandKnuckles's Thomas/Rayman Parodies, because Emily is Ly the Fairy. Emily will be pulling her two new coaches in the Thomasladdin trilogy and TV Series. (Tanyahontas Mousekewitz 1 and 2) *Whiff, being Thomas, is one of Govenor Ratcliffe's henchmen and John Smith's friends of Tanyahontas Mousekewitz 1 and 2, because the inspiration is inspired by SonicandKnuckles's Thomas/Rayman Parodies, because Whiff is Joe. Whiff will be pulling Emily's three coal cars and Edward's three flatcars in Tanyahontas Mousekewitz 1 and 2. *Duncan, being Wiggins, is another one of Govenor Ratcliffe's henchmen and John Smith's friends of Tanyahontas Mousekewitz 1 and 2, because the inspiration is inspired by SonicandKnuckles's Thomas/Rayman Parodies, because Duncan is The Magician. Duncan will be pulling three blue and yellow coaches and a caboose in Tanyahontas Mousekewitz 1 and 2. *Donald and Douglas, being Ben and Lon, as two of Govenor Rattcliffe's henchmen and John Smith's friends of Tanyahontas Mousekewitz 1 and 2, because the inspiration is inspired by SonicandKnuckles's Thomas/Rayman Parodies, because Donald and Douglas are two of the Teensies. Donald and Douglas will be pulling lots of freight cars and a caboose in Tanyahontas Mousekewitz 1 and 2. (Percy a.k.a. Dumbo) *Percy, being Dumbo, is small and smart of Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo), because the inspiration is inspired by SonicandKnuckles's Thomas/Rayman Parodies, because Percy is Baby Globox. Percy will be pulling four freight cars and a caboose in Percy a.k.a. Dumbo. *Rosie, being Giddy, is one of the wise, kind, and almost elephants of Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo), because the inspiration is inspired by SonicandKnuckles's Thomas/Rayman Parodies, because Rosie is Tily. Rosie will be pulling three flatbeds in Percy a.k.a. Dumbo. *Stanley, Toby, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand, being the crows of Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo), because the inspiration is inspired by SonicandKnuckles's Thomas/Rayman Parodies, because Stanley is The Musician, Toby is Tarayzan, and Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand are the other three Teensies. Stanley will be pulling two coaches, Toby will be pulling Henrietta and four freight cars, and Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand will be pulling lots of log wagons in Percy a.k.a. Dumbo. *Henry, being Mr. Stork, is wise of Percy (a.k.a. Dumbo), because the inspiration is inspired by SonicandKnuckles's Thomas/Rayman Parodies, because Henry is Clark. Henry will be carrying his fowler tender from the Railway Series and will be pulling a green and yellow coach, a red and white coach, and a red coach in Percy a.k.a. Dumbo. (Mollystasia) *Molly, being Anastasia, is wise and kind of Mollystasia, because the inspiration is inspired by SonicandKnuckles's Thomas/Rayman Parodies, because Molly is Uglette. Molly will be pulling four freight cars in Mollystasia. *Edward, being Dimitri, is wise, kind, and helpful of Mollystasia, because the inspiration is inspired by SonicandKnuckles's Thomas/Rayman Parodies, because Edward is Globox. Edward will be carrying his fowler tender from the Railway Series and will be puling three branchline coaches in Mollystasia. *Diesel 10, being Rasputin, is a real villain of Mollystasia, because the inspiration is inspired by SonicandKnuckles's Thomas/Rayman Parodies, because Diesel 10 is Mr. Dark. *Stepney, being Bartok, is grateful of Mollystasia, because the inspiration is inspired by SonicandKnuckles's Thomas/Rayman Parodies, because Stepney is Gonzo. Stepney will be pulling his three red coaches in Mollystasia. *Belle, being Dowager Empress Marie, is beautiful of Mollystasia, because the inspiration is inspired by SonicandKnuckles's Thomas/Rayman Parodies, because Belle is Betilla the Fairy. Belle will be pulling a blue milk wagon, three conflats, a flatcar, and a caboose in Mollystasia. (How the Monster Stole Christmas) *Harold, being Max, is smart in How The Monster Stole Christmas, because the inspiration is inspired by SonicandKnuckles's Thomas/Rayman Parodies, because Harold is Murfy. (The Hero of Notre Dame) *Devious Diesel, being Judge Frollo, is the main villain of The Hero of Notre Dame, because the inspiration is inspired by SonicandKnuckles's Thomas/Rayman Parodies, because Devious Diesel is Admiral Razorbeard. Devious Diesel will be pulling lots of freight cars and a caboose in The Hero of Notre Dame. *Duck, being Hugo, is Western of The Hero of Notre Dame, because the inspiration is inspired by SonicandKnuckles's Thomas/Rayman Parodies, because Duck is Otti Psi. Duck will be pulling his three slip coaches. *Oliver, being Victor, is Western of The Hero of Notre Dame, because the inspiration is inspired by SonicandKnuckles's Thomas/Rayman Parodies, because Oliver is Romeo Patti. Oliver will be pulling seven freight cars and Toad in The Hero of Notre Dame. *Lady, being Laverne, is beautiful of The Hero of Notre Dame, because the inspiration is inspired by SonicandKnuckles's Thomas/Rayman Parodies, because Lady is Raybeauty. Lady will be pulling lots some freight cars in The Hero of Notre Dame. *S.C.Ruffey, being The Brutish Guard, is sly of The Hero of Notre Dame, because the inspiration is inspired by SonicandKnuckles's Thomas/Rayman Parodies, because S.C.Ruffey is Axel. *The Spiteful Breakvan, being The Oafish Guard, is sly of The Hero of Notre Dame, because the inspiration is inspired by SonicandKnuckles's Thomas/Rayman Parodies, because The Spiteful Breakvan is Foutch. *Toad, being Djali, is a pet of Oliver, because the inspiration is inspired by SonicandKnuckles's Thomas/Rayman Parodies, because Toad is Sam the Snake. Toad will be Oliver's caboose at the end of the train and will coupled by the seven freight cars and Oliver in The Hero of Notre Dame. (Mad Jack Hood) *George, being Sir Hiss, is Flash Dashing's minion of Mad Jack Hood, because the inspiration is inspired by SonicandKnuckles's Thomas/Rayman Parodies, because George is Jano. *Paxton, being The Sheriff of Nottingham, is the guard of Mad Jack Hood, because the inspiration is inspired by SonicandKnuckles's Thomas/Rayman Parodies, because Paxton is Ninjaws. Paxton will be pulling some Blue Mountain Quarry freight cars in Mad Jack Hood. *James, being Friar Tuck, is a wise, kind, and vain master of Mad Jack Hood, because the inspiration is inspired by SonicandKnuckles's Thomas/Rayman Parodies, because James is Polokus. James will be carrying his fowler tender for the Railway Series and will be pulling a green and yellow coach, red coach, a brown coach, an orange coach, and a red mail car in Mad Jack Hood. *Smudger, being Captain of the Guards, is the leader of his minions of Mad Jack Hood, because the inspiration is inspired by SonicandKnuckles's Thomas/Rayman Parodies, because Smudger is Andre. Smudger will be pulling lots of freight cars in Mad Jack Hood. (Brisby White and the Seven Characters) *Cerberus, being Humbert the Huntsman, is Scylla's servant of Brisby White and the Seven Characters, because the inspiration is inspired by SonicandKnuckles's Thomas/Rayman Parodies, because Cerberus is Reflux the Knaaren. Cerberus will be pulling three boxcars and a caboose in Brisby White and the Seven Characters. (Tillie in Wonderland) *Tillie, being Alice, is a beautiful little engine of Tillie in Wonderland, because the inspiration is inspired by SonicandKnuckles's Thomas/Rayman Parodies, because Tillie is Carmen the Whale. Tillie will be pulling her Birthday train cars in Tillie in Wonderland. *Dennis, being The Cheshire Cat, is a lazy diesel of Tillie in Wonderland, because the inspiration is inspired by SonicandKnuckles's Thomas/Rayman Parodies, because Dennis is Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey. Dennis will be pulling his freight cars in Tillie in Wonderland. *Bill and Ben, being Tweedledum and Tweedledee, are twins of Tillie in Wonderland, because the inspiration is inspired by SonicandKnuckles's Thomas/Rayman Parodies, because Bill and Ben are the two other two Teensies. Bill and Ben will be pulling lots of freight cars and a caboose in Tillie in Wonderland. Category:Seth Cvengros Category:Movie Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoof Category:Pocahontas Movie Spoofs Category:Dumbo Movie Spoof Category:Dumbo Movie Spoofs Category:Anastasia Movie Spoof Category:Anastasia Movie Spoofs Category:How The Grinch Stole Christmas Movie Spoof Category:How The Grinch Stole Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoof Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoof Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarves Movie Spoof Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarves Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoof Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Movie Spoof Category:Sleeping Beauty Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story 3 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story 4 Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story 4 Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story of Terror Movie Spoof Category:Toy Story of Terror Movie Spoofs Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoof Category:The Aristocats Movie Spoofs Category:Santa Claus is Comin' to Town Movie Spoof Category:Santa Claus is Comin' to Town Movie Spoofs Category:Pinocchio Movie Spoof Category:Santa Claus is Comin' to Town Movie Spoofs Category:The Fox and the Hound Movie Spoof Category:The Fox and the Hound Movie Spoofs